Ardiente Hallowen
by Aryam Shields Masen
Summary: Mantener la virginidad de mi novia intacta era mi mayor problema… pero cuando fusionas disfraces alcohol,celos y celibato….. cualquier cosa puede suceder...


Los personajes de SAILOR MOON son Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi yo solo los utilizo para diversión…

Chicas espero les guste

_HAPPY HALLOWEN_

El día pasaba en total tranquilidad me levante cerca de las 10 había tenido guardia de 5 a 5 fui a correr como lo hacia todas las mañanas al regresar me metí a la ducha necesitaba darme un baño rápido salí de la habitación con la toalla amarrada en la cintura dispuesto a prepararme algo de desayunar cuando la luz de la contestadora anunciaba que tenía dos mensajes guardados hundí el botón para escucharlos

_Mensaje uno:_

_Darién amigo mío espero que la guardia de anoche te haya dejado energías para esta noche imagino que ya Serena sabe del baile de Hallowen me preguntaba si me acompañabas a buscar un disfraz con eso de que Reika no quiere ir …cualquier cosa me avisas imagino que ya tienes el tuyo _

Había alquilado ese disfraz días antes y esta noche seria Sherlock Holmes intrépido espía la verdad no quería ir pero con solo ver la cara de mi princesa al decirle que tenía dos pases para esa fiesta valía la pena estar un rato con mis compañeros de clase de mi último semestre, enseguida escuche el pitido anunciándome el nuevo mensaje

_Darién…..-_era de mi princesa-_voy saliendo a tu departamento tenemos que hablar algo serio_ –dijo con voz seria luego rió- _no es nada grave no te veo hace muchos días y quiero verte sabes que mejor iré al salir de la universidad te amo besos_

Tome un par de tostadas y un vaso de jugo de naranja estaba muerto la verdad pero quería salir con Serena a lo mejor ella cambiaba de opinión y terminábamos viendo películas en el sofá no supe en qué momento me quede dormido solo con la toalla amarrada a mi cintura

Estaba con serena en una tina ella me besaba y yo a ella el sueño era muy real pero desperté al escuchar el grito de mi novia y un gran estruendo desperté sobresaltado y cuando abrí los ojos… me quede en blanco por la imagen que tenía frente a mí Serena estaba en toda la entrada de mi habitación su rostro estaba bañado en un tono rojo intenso y su mirada miraba fijamente a mi entrepierna…. la razón tenía una gran erección

Quería morirme pero solo atine a taparme con la almohada mientras le pedía que me dejara solo

Me di una ducha con agua helada pero mi erección no bajaba empecé a contar ovejas a saltar pero nada la hacía ceder entonces me concentre en lo único que podía bajarla Andrew vestido de empleada rusa….. Andrew en minifalda poco a poco mi erección disminuyo cuando salí de la habitación rojo de la vergüenza ¿Cómo vería a la cara a Serena? la busque en la sala y escuche que tarareaba una canción desde la cocina mi bella princesa preparaba algo de comer

Me quede como un tonto mirándola cuando la conocí no era más que una niña glotona y llorona y aunque me lo negué muchas veces la ame desde el primer momento que la vi ella giro buscando algo y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, lleve mi mano a mi cuello visiblemente incomodo -Sere-trate de explicar pero por más que abría mi boca no decía nada

-No ah pasado Nada amor tengo padre y un hermano en plena adolescencia –dijo con una gran sonrisa cosa que me alivio-siéntate en un momento estará listo

Almorzamos sopa de tallarines en un profundo y completo silencio la mire a los ojos y me sonrió- Sere –trague saliva este quiero explicarte a veces un –estaba tan nervioso que balbuceaba cosas como nunca antes –cuando un hombre llega a cierta edad-ella me corto

- -. ¿Tú quieres hablar de sexo? -. Me pregunto y no pude evitar sonrojarme –Darién tengo 18 años voy a la universidad los libros la publicidad y el internet son los mejores cuando de Sexo se trata pero no tienes que decirme nada he hablado con mi madre ahora el incidente de tu habitación fue culpa mía por no tocar antes de entrar entendido-solo pude asentir como el tonto que era serena se levanto de la silla hasta llegar a la mía se agacho un poco dejándome entre ver sus pechos por la camisa que traía y lo que dijo me dejo de una pieza -¿ yo estoy lista si quieres podemos intentarlo?

Me dijo como si me hablara del clima - ¿Tú no estarás hablando en serio… no? Le pregunte ella arqueo su ceja y llego hasta donde mi sentándose en mis piernas

–Muy enserio-trato de besarme pero me escabullí

-No, No, No Serena estas bien no tienes calentura –toque su frente

-ehh sip tengo algo de calentura –dijo coqueta

-Ire por mi maletín para revisarte-dije girando y haciéndome el pendejo sabia claramente a que calentura se refería

-Darién-sujeto mi brazo no creo que necesite ese tipo de cuidados –me dijo mientras yo me preguntaba ¿Qué había pasado con mi Serena?

- ¿Tú no puedes estarme diciendo esto? – dije resignado ella se acerco lentamente a mi y me coloco su mejor carita de inocente aunque su actitud no era nada inocente tomo mis manos y las dejo descansando en su caderas luego se inclino para besar mis labios el beso que empezó tímido y muy lento se volvió muy apasionado serena llevo sus manos a mis cabellos y las mías cobraron vida propia al moverse hasta su firme y respingón trasero caminamos a tientas por el departamento hasta tropezar con el sofá caímos en el sin importar si nos habíamos golpeado

Mis manos se ceñían a sus costados mientras ella tenía el control total del beso y eso me gustaba Gruñí al sentir sus suaves y pequeños pechos aplastarse contra mi pecho. mis manos que antes estaban en su cintura bajaron a sus piernas largas y suaves tenía una pequeña falda tableada lo que me daba acceso a sus muslos muy rápidamente el bulto en mis pantalones se hizo más que evidente y cuando serena bajo sus manos de mi cabello para sujetar mi trasero y pegarme mas a ella un gemido avergonzó escapo de mi boca aun con la tela de sus prendas de vestir su centro caliente me incitaba a seguir mas allá

La mano e serena fue rodándose hasta meterla por debajo de m cuerpo y rozar mi miembro que para esas alturas ya estaba más que dispuesto

Otro gemido escapo desde lo más profundo de mi ser mis labios bajaron por sus cuello y con mis dientes empecé a desabotonar cada botón de su camisa hasta encontrarme con el bello sostén que cubría los pechos de mi princesa ubique mi mano para tocarlo suavemente y fue ella la que gimió audiblemente trayéndome a la realidad me separe bruscamente de ella agitado y sudoroso además que necesite reunir y hacer gala de todo mi autocontrol para no hacerla mía en el sofá

Ella me dio una mirada furica, envenenada aquí ardería Troya

- Yo no debí -. Musite débilmente.

-Calla-me grito- Como te atreves a parar todo así

-Serena no entiendes -trate de explicarme

-Claro que entiendo Darién te parezco muy poquita cosa para ti

-Sere ¿Por qué haces eso?

-Solo ser tu mujer-grito

-Yo no quiero-dije con poca paciencia enseguida me di cuenta lo que había dicho

-Vete al infierno-me grito tomo su mochila y se fue sin dejarme explicar me senté en el sofá cansado afortunadamente mi erección había cedido mire la mesita y encontré las dos boletas ni siquiera me había dado tiempo para decirle de la fiesta y que había conseguido los boletos a última hora suspire mientras buscaba mi celular para llamarle aunque sabía que sería en balde

El Celular sonó y sonó pero ella no contesto intente una hora después pero no tuve éxito marque a su casa y Doña Ikuko me dijo que estaba con las chicas intenté marcarle a Mina y Lita pero no me contestaron Rey no era una opción más si serena les había contado lo ocurrido en el departamento intente una vez más con Amy y di gracias al cielo cuando escuche su voz por el auricular ¿Amy?-pregunte esperanzado porque me diera noticias de mi princesa pero ella estaba con su madre en el hospital

No supe en comento la noche llego hasta que sentí el timbre de mi departamento me levante perezosamente del sofá era Andrew vestido de espantapajaro

-¿Donde dejaste a Dorothy?-pregunte burlón

-Jaja mal amigo habíamos quedado que me acompañarías a buscar un disfraz y me quede esperándote –dijo en tono de reproche-¿no me digas que no iras a la fiesta Darién?

-¡Brujo!-le dije –Serena se enojo conmigo y no tuve tiempo de decirle eh estado llamándola y no me contesta así que no veo la gracia ir solo a esa fiesta –conteste sinceramente

-me dejaras ir solito-dijo haciendo un pechero-ohh Darién vamos Reika tampoco quiso ir vamos a divertirnos que las mujeres no nos dañen la noche de brujas no crees? Además ya tienes el disfraz seguro no

-Si ya lo tengo –respondí

-Entonces? –preguntó mi amigo batiendo las manos

-Tienes razón –sonreí-

-Ese es mi amigo –dijo Drew –Oye dar puedes vestirte rápido esta maldita paja pica y mucho –solo reí solo a Andrew se le ocurría utilizar un traje tan tonto

Cuando ya estuve listo partimos a la fiesta el lugar estaba muy bien decorado todo con motivo a la noche de Hallowen habían varios compañeros y personas disfrazadas de cualquier ser imaginario o ficticio me sonroje mucho al ver varias de mis compañeras disfrazadas de Sailor Moon o Sailor V si supieran que yo tenía a al original única e irremplazable Sailor Moon

Estaba entretenido en una plática amena con HiKaru había aceptado un par de tragos que me habían dado unos amigos entonces la vi todos los hombres las miraban al pasar eran Rey, Mina, Lita Amy, Michiru Haruka y Serena

Talle mis ojos al ver a mi princesa llevaba un trajecito de diabla con cachos tridente y cola incluidos el vestido rojo en tela de simulación al cuero era de mangas largas y hacia que sus pechos se vieran mucho más apetitosos sus piernas estaban cubiertas por unas medias de mayas negras y en la parte de su trasero al cubría una faldita de encajes negra que hacia contraste con el vestido estaba ligeramente maquillada su cabello estaba suelto y llegaba un poco más abajo de su cadera, llevaba unas botas de plataforma y tacón aguja en el mismo color rojo del vestido

Varios de mis compañeros se acercaron a ellas pero podía ver como se comían con la mirada a mi princesa sentí la ira emerger dentro de mi ser e iba a caminar hacia ella pero Hikaru me detuvo

-Si vas ahora pueden terminar discutiendo dale espacio mírala no hace nada malo-me dijo con una sonrisa ella estaba disfrazada de cirujana que original teniendo cuenta que los que estamos en esta fiesta estudiábamos medicina, gire para verla. Serena no hacia nada se sonrojaba con los comentarios y trataba de no hablarle a nadie hasta que llego el

Antuan un estudiante francés de intercambio con el cual Serena tenía más de una hora hablando el le tomaba la mano y ella se dejaba alagar eso era mas de lo que podía permitir

-Darién –me llamo Hikaru al ver que cerraba mi mano con tal fuerza que aplastaba el vaso que tenía en ella derramando mi ponche –Tienes que calmarte no sabía que eras así de celoso-trato de bromear pero yo no estaba para bromas

Enfoque mi vista nuevamente en Serena y lo que vi me hizo ver todo rojo la mano de Antuan se ceñía a la cintura de mi princesa y ella se veía muy feliz eso fue todo lo que pudo soportar mi yo calmado camine rápidamente hasta donde ellos estaban cerca a la pista de baile sin importar los gritos que me daba Hikaru la música se escuchaba bastante fuerte podía ver que ellos hablaban las chicas estaban cerca y Serena reía descontroladamente llegue junto a ellos y hable

-Antuan veo que has encontrado a mi novia-enfatice en la palabra mi novia

-Tu novia Chiba-río

-si mi novia pero como ya yo estoy aquí te sugiero- me acerque levemente a su oído quería que me escuchara perfectamente -desaparecer

-jajajajaj –se burlo el muy cabrón-que me lo pida ella-me reto con la mirada

-Nos vamos Serena –le dije visiblemente molesto

-Vine sola y sola me iré doctor chiba – me contesto irónicamente yo sentía mi enojo crecer

-No lo diré otra vez serena vamos tengo que hablar contigo –le dije mientras la tomaba de un brazo las chicas no quisieron meterse este era un asunto entre ella y yo,

-Ella ha dicho que no quiere-dijo Antuan

-Y yo he dicho nos vamos –dije mas que molesto mientras la obligaba seguirme, caminamos por los pasillos sin duda teníamos un buen sonido la universidad de noche era casi desierta la llevaba sujeta del brazo casi llevándola arrastras aunque trataba de caminar despacio esos tacones no la ayudaban a caminar muy bien que digamos, busque varios salones debíamos hablar y no quería que la música interfiriera pero era casi imposible entonces recordé el laboratorio que era aprueba de ruidos, yo había sido el ultimo monitor por ende tenia las llaves busque en mi chamarra y Eureka ahí estaban las llaves

-Entra –le dice serio leí en su mirada cierto temor no le haría daño ella era mi princesa pero como se le había ocurrido venir vestida así a una fiesta de jóvenes calenturientos -¿Cómo se te ocurrió venir así?-le pregunte

-Es una fiesta de disfraces y este es un disfraz doctor chiba-mi ángel quería ser leona pero no llegaba si no a gatita enfurecida

-A caso no habían mas disfraces-le dije levantando las manos –por que venir de diabla Acaso no sabes lo que puede sucederte si te vistes así de provocativa

-No provoco a nadie –me dijo muy segura si ella supiera la tienda de campaña que se formo en mis bóxer cuando la vi llegar no estaría diciendo lo mismo

-por que dices eso

-Tu lo debes saber Darién tenemos 4 años de novios y nunca he provocado nada en ti –me dijo con un dejo de tristeza en su voz

-así que todo esto es por lo que paso en el departamento esta tarde es una ¿venganza?-le dije tratando de controlar mi enojo

-No es venganza quería sentirme atractiva Rey me alquilo el disfraz, tu no tienes que decirme nada pensabas venir solo a esta fiesta –se giro dándome la espalda y apoyando sus manos contra la mesa de granito pulido del laboratorio-Que es lo que te molesta que otro pueda verme atractiva y tu no que puedo provocarle a otro

Me apreté el puente de la nariz –Solo a ti se te ocurre pensar que no me provocas cuando lo haces todo el tiempo-le dije ella giro a verme con los ojos bien abiertos -Seria un estúpido si te digo que no te deseo

-Entonces por que no quieres subir el siguiente escalón -me pregunto enojada

-y quien te dijo que no lo quiero subir – ohhh dije lo que pensaba

Ella se giro abriendo sus ojos como plato –se que debimos tener esta charla antes Serena –me acerque a ella y coloque mis manos en sus brazos-Te amo por ende te respeto quiero que cuando demos ese paso estemos seguros de lo que vamos a hacer-coloque un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja- cuando te dije que yo no quería me refería a que no lo quería asi dejándonos llevar por impulsos

-Yo pensaba que …

-Eres una tontica

-tonta…-grito- Pensaba que no me deseabas Darién ya no soy la serena de antes tengo 18 años quiero saber que es hacer el amor con el hombre que uno ama

-Como no te voy a desear eres mi novia y poco a poco te haz convertido en una mujer en MI MUJER-le dije para que se le quitaran sus absurdas ideas

-Darién –dijo ella y se puso de punticas para darme un beso que poco a poco fue incrementando introdujo sus pequeñas y delicadas manos dentro de mi camisa y subió la pierna hasta enroscarse en mi cintura esta no debía ser mi serena

-Sere…..De..ten..te- le dije con el poco control que me quedaba sin duda los dos tragos que había tomado estaban haciendo efecto no quería que su primera vez fuera si quería que fuera como toda mujer se la soñaba una buena botella de chapagne, una cama de sabanas blancas con un corazón hecho por pétalos de rosa cuando ya tuviese un anillo en su dedo cuando ya me perteneciera-Sere si sigues –gemi –no voy a poder

-No te controles no quiero que lo hagas –me dijo jadeante me separe de ella mi erección palpitaba en mis bóxer esto era mas de lo que podía soportar

-¿bebiste algo?-le pregunte ella frunció el ceño

-No tengo que beber Darién para poder hacer el amor contigo esa decisión la tome hace tiempo –se acerco a mi y me volvió a besar su lengua pidió acceso a mi boca se lo concedí y empezamos una batalla donde ella era la ganadora,

Un nuevo gemido se me escapo de los labios y ella rio sabia que me tenia en sus manos –Por favor hazme tuya Darién quiero pertenecerte, quiero que mi cuerpo te pertenezca quiero entregarme a ti en cuerpo y alma quiero –la apreté fuertemente contra mi erección mandando al diablo mi autocontrol ella era mi dueña mi princesa y si ella quería que la hiciera mía no iba a permitir que me rogara giramos rápidamente apoyándome sobre la mesa serena quito mi gabardina gris y mi camiseta blanca casi al mismo tiempo

Con delicadeza baje el cierre de su mini vestido rojo me di cuenta que la faldita de encajes estaba incrustada a este-muy provocativa -le susurre cuando sus pechos sobresalieron en el sostén de color rojo-perfecta –el vestidito callo al suelo volví a besarla, bese sus pómulos bajando por su cuello en medio de sus pechos bese su vientre plano ese donde algún día estaría nuestra Rinni baje por sus muslos mi princesa tenia una tanga brasilera en color rojo a juego con sus sostén cosa que me enloqueció pero salte ese pedazo solo podía escuchar los suaves jadeos que ella emitía mientras mi lengua recorría su piel llegue donde quería las medias de malla empecé a bajarla con mis dientes dejando que de vez en cuando rosaran con su piel serena que se estremecía sin control y eso me gustaba cuando llegue la bota de plataforma baje el cierre y la descalce repetí la misma acción con su otra pierna y subí besando cada poro de la piel expuesta

-Segura –ella asintió y yo estrelle mis labios con los de ellas sentía mi miembro retorcerse en mis pantalones clamando por ser liberado me preguntaba si serena lo liberaría o si me tocaría a mi deje de pensar cuando sentí su mano en la cremallera de mi pantalón me ayude con un pie para sacar mi zapato y hice lo mismo con el otro quedando solo en medias mi pantalón bajo rápidamente por mis piernas dejando entrever mi tienda de campaña un nuevo jadeo se hizo parte en Serena –Solo di Detente y te juro que me detendré aunque se me vaya la vida en ello –la volví a besar y ella respondió el beso echando para atrás mi camisa y chamarra ambas cayeron al piso haciéndole compañía al pantalón, las medias y el vestido de ella

Lleve las manos a su espalda y con sutileza desabroche el sostén –¡Madre de Dios! –Exclame al ver sus pechos por fin cuantos sueños húmedos, cuantas sabanas cambiadas, cuantas duchas frías -todo había valido la pena baje mis labios hasta atrapar uno de sus montículos de carne que a mi parecer sabían a gloria me reproche mentalmente el haber esperado tanto con gentileza introduje mi dedo a su entrepierna tan mojada tan caliente hacia que mi miembro se colocara mas duro si pudiera, introduje un dedo mas a la ecuación y los moví despacio de arriba a abajo por encima de sus pliegues aun no me atrevía irrumpir en su santuario el olor de sus jugos era fuerte penetrante nublaba todo mis sentidos sentí las manos traviesas se serena en el elástico de mi bóxer

-Sere….-gemí fuertemente separándome de su delicioso pezón ella agarro mi miembro por encima del bóxer deje de respirar deteniendo los movimientos de mis dedos repaso con un dedo todo mi falo por encima de la tela

-No juegues al gato y al ratón por favor-le pedí y ella pareció entender bajo mi bóxer rápidamente sus ojos casi le salen de sus orbitas al verlo completamente estaba duro y firme cuantas veces había tenido que bajarlo con agua del refrigerador

-Aun puedes detenerme-le dije rogando a los santos que no dijera que no al parecer estaba decidida ya que negó con su cabeza luego llevo sus manos a mis mejillas y me beso con fuerza haciendo que mi mimbro golpeara con su vientre arrancándome un par de gemidos me deshice de su tanga mientras apreté sus pechos un poco al metérmelos en la boca como bebe hambriento por que lo estaba, estaba hambriento de ella de mi niña de mi princesa ascendí por su cuello hasta encontrarme con sus dulces, apetitosos e hinchados labios ella subió una pierna hasta la altura de mi muslo envistiendo mis caderas con las suyas baje mi mano a la pierna que estaba en mi muslo y la rodé hasta reparar nuevamente con mis dedos su dulce centro estaba mas húmedo y mucho más caliente

Quería enterarme en ella pero al necesitaba lo mas húmeda posible así que la tome por la cintura haciéndola subir a la mesa de laboratorio

-recuéstate-le dije mientras abría sus piernas colocándolas a lado y lado de mi cabeza baje hasta su centro y aspire el olor que salía de su cuerpo-simplemente exquisito –susurre y las vibraciones de mi voz la hicieron temblar levemente suspire profundamente y deje que mi lengua empezara a limpiar toda la humedad que había en su centro

-Darién- gimió

Seguí moviendo mi lengua entres sus pliegues sus manos se ciñeron a mis cabellos mientras la sentía retorcerse, Serena jadeaba gemía gritaba y yo daba gracias al cielo que este laboratorio era a prueba de ruidos

-porfavor por favor –decia mi princesa

-Solo déjalo salir sere-dije alentándola entonces paso el orgasmo arraso fuertemente con ella sentí mi miembro palpitar ante la sensación de placer que me inundaba regalarle el primero de los muchos orgasmos que viviríamos juntos

Limpie con mi lengua todo lo que su cuerpo me regalaba y me prepare para la siguiente fase – podemos detenernos si así quieres-volvía preguntarle más ella negó

Guie mi erección a su entrada y la mire a los ojos ella volvió a envestirme pude darme cuenta que estaba esperándome -Amor sentirás una presión-me callo con un beso

-CALLA CHIBA Se lo que sentiré, ahora date prisa-volvió besarme y me coloque en su entrada para empujar e ir entrando lentamente las unas de serena se adentraron en la piel de mi espalda y eso dolió tenia uñas postizas largas y estilizadas debí recordarme que era una diabla gemí fuerte al entrar por completo en ella agarre con mis manos su redondo trasero haciéndola entrar mas en mi y espere un momento para que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a su visitante la mire a los ojos tenia una sonrisa pintada en el

-Te dolió?-pregunte preocupado ella sacudió su cabeza –seguro?-volví a preguntar

-Un poco –me dijo sonrojada le di un beso en la frente la vi menearse la levante de la mesa teniéndola cargada la posición era excitante empecé a embestirla suavemente aumentando el ritmo y guiándola para que sincronizáramos a la perfección

Mi miembro Salía y entraba de nuevo en ella con una rapidez excepcional gracias a lo lubricada que estaba ambos estábamos sudados y jadeábamos un par de embestidas mas y sentí su cuerpo contraerse su apretado centro me apretaba casi dolorosamente había llegado su orgasmo y yo era el causante de esas sensaciones nuevas para ella todo eso hizo que me viniera dentro de ella sentí mi semilla esparcirse por su cuerpo oh oh no habíamos usado protección mande al diablo mis pensamientos después de esto al quería todas las noches en mi cama, con su centro aun apretándome y mi cuerpo cansado me deje caer en el frio suelo con ella entre mis brazos ente cerro mi cabeza en mi pecho ¿se habría arrepentido?

-Que pasa Princesa-levante su mentón para verla a los ojos nuestros aun estaban unidos

-Gracias….-me dijo en susurro le di un corto beso

-las gracias tengo que dártelas yo amor ahora como hare para vivir sin ti creo que tendremos que adelantar la boda te quiero en mi cama todas las noches –le di otro beso el calor de su cuerpo con el mío era algo simplemente magnifico- Te amo amor aunque me hubiese gustado que fuera diferente

-fue perfecto amor –le di una mordidita a su hombro desnudo y ella jadeo entonces escuche voces

-Adonde ser abran ido- dijo Mina

-No lo se Darién estaba muy enojado no debiste ponerle ese traje Rey –dijo Lita

-A enojado me importa Sere tenia que hacerse sentir –esa era rey

-Es un tonto como no la va a traer a la fiesta de la universidad-dijo Michiru

Mi princesa empezó a reír y yo le coloque un dedo en la boca para que se callara si bien la habitación era a prueba de ruidos alguna podría escucharla

-Solo se que nunca había visto a Darién tan enojado como hoy –dijo Amy

-A lo mejor ya se están reconciliando en algún lugar –dijo lita

-Nos estamos ahogando en un vaso con agua Sere y Darién tiene que estar planeando al manera de que rinni venga al mundo-la risa de Mina se escucho por el corredor

-Si Chiba sabe lo que le conviene mas le vale tener a su amiguito entre sus pantalones o si no yo misma me encargare de decapitarlo

Cerre los ojos fuertemente imaginando a Haruka cortar a mi amiguito que aun estaba dentro del cuerpo de Sere pero todos mis pensamientos se fueron al caño cuando ella succiono en dedo que sostenía en su boca

-Sere… -la regañe al sentir al cuasidecapitado volver a erguirse ella repitió la acción mas violentamente me concentre en seguir escuchando a las chicas pero al parecer ya se habían ido respire aliviado pero nuevamente serena repitió la acción al succionar nuevamente mi dedo-Tu te lo buscaste pequeña traviesa gire dejándola recostada en la cerámica encima de mis prendas de vestir

-Tan pronto- dijo al sentir mi pequeño amigo erecto-pensé que necesitabas mas…..Darién –gimió

No la deje hablar suavemente empecé a embestirla mientras repartía besos en su cuello su rostro y sus hombros ella gemía mucho mas placenteramente mientras yo entraba y salía de su cuerpo sentí las piernas de serena en mi trasero presionando mas fuerte haciendo que nuestra entrega fuera única solo necesite un par de embestidas para hacernos ver y tocar el cielo caí exhausto sobre ella volví a girarme para ponerla en mi pecho y Salí de su interior, nos llevo tiempo controlar nuestras respiraciones la abrace fuertemente atrayéndola a mi pecho que subía y bajaba descontrolado –TE ADORO-le dije y ella rió volví a escuchar la voz de las chicas

-Este es el ultimo lugar ya hemos revisado en todos lados –Dijo Michiru

-No creo que este hay además las luces están apagadas-dijo Amy

-De todas maneras entrare y que se salve Chiba si esta allá adentro -me tense al sentir la vos de Haruka mientras sentía como abrían la puerta estaba acabado adiós amiguito me despedí mentalmente mientras apretaba a sere y le suplicaba silencio

-¿A quien buscan?-escuche la voz del espantapájaros de Andrew

-A Darién –dijo Mina

-Lo vi salir al campus-respire cuando Haruka Cerro la puerta sere reía divertida pero a mi no me causaba tanta gracia nos vestimos apresurados y salimos del laboratorio sin ser vistos Claro que antes le di mi Chamarra no iba a dejar que otro viera lo que ahora era MIO


End file.
